greatest_freak_out_everfandomcom-20200213-history
Greatest freak out ever 13 (Transcript)
Jack: (talking on the camera) Okay, I'm in California and yesterday, I did an audition for a promo video for thehappiestcompany.com and they said I did pretty well. So, they had Stephen come out today and this is the audition. *'Stephen:' ...I don't know what you are saying. *'Director:' Okay, so, it's just three words, if... *''(Jack sets the camera seeing Stephen talking to the director.)'' *'Stephen:' Okay, yes. I know. It's--it's three frickin' words, you said that ten frickin' times. What are the words? *'Director:' OK, let's... I-I-I can bring it over the cam. thehappiestcompany.com *'Stephen:' I don't know what you're saying. Mom, what is he saying? *'Jennifer:' thehappiestcompany.com *'Jack:' Stephen, seriously just do it. *'Stephen:' Nobody's talking to you, Jack! Why do you always have to throw your two-cents in? *'Jennifer:' He did it yesterday. *'Stephen:' thehappiestcompany.com *'Director:' Okay, so any, uh, just like put it on, and bring it over the cam. *'Stephen:' No. Okay, if you can't see my face, what's the point of being here. I don't wanna be here in the first place. *'Director:' Yeah, I don't, just like put it on and just you said. *'Stephen:' Oh, my god. thehappiestcompany.com *'Director:' Okay, also I'm not, yeah, let's move on. We have a slow of all company is... *'Jack:' Stephen, come on. *'Stephen:' You know he did that for a joke, right? *'Jennifer:' No, Jack did that yesterday. *'Stephen:' Yeah, and Jack said, oh, OK, go. *'Director:' Just, slow them they can, yeah, the most positive company, Uh, that makes me people more happy. *'Stephen:' I didn't know, I-I-I absolutely you know what he's saying. *'Jack:' Stephen, he said "That the most positive company that makes people more happy." *'Director:' Yeah, so this is idea of all company... *'Jennifer:' Just say that. *'Stephen:' No, I'm not saying that. That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard in my life. I'm not saying that. *'Director:' Yeah, so, this is the idea of our company, so we are trying to make people better, we are trying to make people smile, you give try. *'Stephen:' I know you said 50 times. *'Director:' To, to, uh, to make the world better and stop the worst and everything, so this is idea with our company and we just you, you to say, Uh, the most positive company that makes... *'Stephen:' I'm not saying that. *'Director:' Yeah, this is a but, this is the idea for our company, and we don't care like, oh, black people, white people. Uh, words, early and you have, uh, and like would say, And you're straight and you're gay or something like that, just... *'Jennifer:' Stephen! *'Stephen:' He pointed at me when he said gay! *'Jennifer:' No, he did... Oh my god! *'Jack:' Stephen, he wasn't even talking about you. (Stephen breaks the chair.) ''Dude, Stephen, seriously you can't break their crap. *'Jennifer:' Steph... ''(Stephen breaks the picture.) Oh, my... *'Jack:' Oh, my God. *'Jennifer:' Stephen, cut it out! (Stephen breaks another picture.) *'Jack:' Stephen! (moves their objects in the floor.) ''Stephen, seriously stop. *'Jennifer:' Cut it out! *'Stephen:' IT'S FREAKING BULLCRAP, AND YOU HAVE PEOPLE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! ''(throws that object at downstairs.) *'Jennifer:' Just, cut it... (Stephen smashing that object.) Oh, my god. Alright, that, that is enough, Stephen. *'Jack:' Stephen, chill out!!! *'Stephen:' Get off with me!! (destroys the tree in the floor.) *'Jennifer:' He was not calling... Oh, my god. Just... (Stephen hits a picture with a baseball bat.) Cut it out! Cut... sto... (Stephen breaks the picture hard.) ''Stephen! Cut it out!! Give... *'Stephen:' I don't, no! *'Jennifer:' No! Give me... *'Stephen:' This is bullcrap! *'Jennifer:' Give me... *'Stephen:' Stay away from me! *'Jack:' Stephen, stop!! *'Jennifer:' Just give me the bat. *'Jack:' Oh, my God! *'Jennifer:' Oh, my God. ''(Stephen uses the fire extinguisher to create a makeshift smokescreen.) Stephen. *'Director:' Uh, what he is doing? *'Jennifer:' I don't know. You know. *'Jack:' Stephen, stop! Put that crap down. *'Jennifer:' Jack, let's go. Let's go! Let's go! (Stephen keeps continuing destroy that object with a baseball bat and stops.) ''Stop it! *'Security Guard:' Hey, hey! Hey! *'Jennifer:' Stop! Oh! (Stephen pushes off at the security guard.)'' *'Security Guard:' Hey! *'Jennifer:' Let's go, now! *'Jack:' Stephen! *'Jennifer:' Let's go. *'Stephen:' (drops the baseball bat.) WHY DO YOU LET PEOPLE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT?! *'Security Guard:' Hey! *'Jack:' (zooms the camera at the Happiest Company truck.) Oh, my God. Category:Transcripts